


Scandalous

by orphan_account



Category: K (Anime)
Genre: M/M, little bondage, might seem non con, not actual smut, stuff before smut, though unintended
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-02
Updated: 2016-11-02
Packaged: 2018-08-28 15:14:07
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,882
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8451352
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: His cheeks heated a little and he knew it was not because of the bath. The breath on his skin had been agonizingly too little. A tiny part of Fushimi had hoped for the things to go further. After the incident,  He was suddenly aware of how muscular the man's  arms and chest were.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Yep I'm alive!

Fushimi sometimes wondered if he'd just imagined all of that. Light fingertips on his hips, gentle brushes of arms and elbows, the warm breath of his superior moist on the skin exposed by his open collar every time his King overstayed his visit in his personal bubble. The times he found that piercing violet gaze solemnly fixed on him or those tiny smirks his Captain sent his way that seemed to have a notorious intention behind them. 

All of it. Fushimi thought he was just imagining it during the first one week of his arrival at Sceptre Four. 

But his suspicions were proved true on the eighth day. 

It was a Friday. A hectic day when all the blue clansmen struggled to finish their share of work so they could have a relaxing weekend all to themselves. Among this buzzing crowd was Fushimi who was in no haste. He was always punctual and had no backlog to cover. Hence no stress. He calmly walked over to the Captain's office to brief the latter on a report he had finished. 

After two knocks on the oak doors a voice from beyond said, "Come in. "

And so he did. His Captain was seated on his tatanami, pouring himself some tea. Fushimi scrunched his nose at the bitter aroma that filled the room. 

"Fushimi kun. " 

"The report Captain. It's done. "

"Excellent. Come sit."

Fushimi was reluctant but the look on the king's face said he would have his way. So he just clicked his tongue and bent down to unbuckle his boots. He sat down gracefully with his legs folded under him, sitting on the King's left side. Fushimi passed the report to his Captain. 

"Shall I begin sir? "

"Yes please. "

And then the details about the case he'd worked on started flowing out of his mouth with relative ease. As if it didn't strain his brain at all to recall all the details he'd written in the report. He was looking straight ahead at the wall, eyes full of emptiness. 

He was so immersed within his briefing he didn't notice his superior move towards him. The movement became apparent only after a slender digit pressed down gently and traced his jutting hipbone. A shiver wrecked down his spine as he was brought out from his task. 

"Ca-captain!? " 

Munakata leaned in closer so that his breath fanned on Fushimi's pale nape. Another shiver. 

"Yes Fushimi kun? Why did you stop?" His tone had a teasing tint to it which annoyed Fushimi. 

"Could you please move away Captain? This closeness is not welcome. " he said with all coldness he could manage but still his voice shook a tiny bit as the Captain's breath continued it's assault on his skin. 

Another hand slithered its way around him and settled on his stomach. His breath hitched. Munakata leaned in even closer and hummed in a low tone that sent another shiver down Fushimi's spine. 

"Is that so? That's sad because I am not moving away anytime soon. " his tone, deep and teasing had sweat rolling down Fushimi's brow. 

"I said get away damn it! " Fushimi pushed the hands resting on his body away and moved to get up. The closeness with the his Captain was putting his nerves in a frenzy. Not panic frenzy but the 'other kind' of frenzy and so he was even more bothered. As he stood up with his back to the King, the said King tugged in his wrist and he came tumbling down on the tatanami. 

Munakata smirked at his subordinate sprawled out in front of him. He moved over the younger, hovering above him. He took hold of the delicate bony wrists and pinned them above the younger's head with only his left hand with relative ease. 

Fushimi gasped as he landed and was pinned down. A light crimson shade dusted his high cheekbones, he avoided his superior's gaze which was definitely fixed on him this time. 

The captain leaned in close,his breath ghosting over Fushimi's slightly parted lips. The blue hues scrunched close as his breathing became more uneven as the seconds dragged between the two of them. 

"Hmmm... but your body seems rather willing Fushimi kun. I did throw some subtle signs, but alas you didn't seem to pick them up. So I thought I should try a more.. " He leaned in closer til there lips were barely brushing yet barely apart, ".. direct approach.. Well does that clear up my intentions? " 

Fushimi didn't dare open his eyes as that little contact jolted his nerves nor did he trust his voice any more. So instead he just stiffly nodded in answer. The crimson on his cheeks had turned to a full blown blush right to the tips of his ears. He just wanted this to be over and get out of here. 

Munakata on the other hand was enjoying the view very much. This close he could see just how thick and long Fushimi's eyelashes were and how they curled up against his cheeks and how his lips weren't exactly pale but had a pinkish tint to them that he found extremely arousing. He could see the skin was totally unblemished not a single freckle. He could smell the scent on the boy's body. The musky scent of the boy's perfume blended with his fruity scented shampoo. Oh yes. He definitely wanted to see this boy under him-naked and writhing and moaning. The very thought of it was making his pants feel tight. But no he couldn't get carried away. Not here, where someone could walk in at anytime. Now that would make a rather scandalous scene. Him pinning down the ex-redclansman and doing him. Nope. It was scandalous enough that he actually accepted the boy in the blue clan despite the obvious group of discontent clansmen. 

He could feel that violet gaze piercing his skin, mapping out and memorizing smallest of details as his skin prickled with the attention it was getting. A second more and he was going to lash out. And then probably get kicked out of this clan for trying to attack the King.

So relief came flooding his system as the King finally let his wrists go and got off him, resuming his original seat. He calmly picked up the tea cup and sipped it. But his face immediately twisted in a frown as the tea had probably gone cold. Fushimi smirked inwardly 'serves you right' as he worked blood back into his wrists. 

A minute of awkward silence descend in the room as Mukanata warmed up his tea while Fushimi just sat there dumbly not knowing what to do. Finally he decided it was best to leave. His work was done so he could leave early. He would go back to his room and never come out. Yep, it was the perfect plan. 

He once again got up and thankfully wasn't stopped this time. He pulled up his boots and made way for the door just when his Captain's voice called out, 

"Fushimi kun? How is the report from the Minato twins case coming along?"

"It's almost done. "

"Good. You can bring it to my quarters tonight or deliver them in my office in the morning. " Munakata's eyes twinkled as he passed on the not so subtle hint. He smirked triumphantly when Fushimi turned red again. 

"Your dismissed. "

No sooner did he say it than the youth was dashing out of the door. 

"This is going to be fun. " 

He took another sip of his now warm tea and relaxed. 

***

Fushimi had a hard time keeping his nerves in check as he took Awashima's permission to retire for the day. As soon as he'd gotten it, he made a quick walk towards the dorms. He all but slammed the door to his room shut. 

'The captain is interested me. More than normal. He.. he wants to have sex with me... sex me captain... '

The words kept echoing in his head as the his Captain's "direct approach" overwhelmed him. 

In the end he just decided to take a bath first then think about it. 

Think about how to avoid it. 

No fuckin way he was letting that bastard fuck him. 

NO WAY! 

Or so he thought...... 

***

The baths were stranded when Fushimi got there, much to his relief. Seriously if anyone had been there and tried to bother him he would have happily buried a knife or two in them. He was just that frustrated and confused. It was funny how he was confused. His mind had decided it wasn't going to happen yet his Captain's word kept ringing in his ears, 'your body seems willing.'.. 

"Tch. Bastard. I should just sue him for harassment. "

Fushimi muttered to himself as he lowered himself in the hot bath. He breathed out a sigh of relief as the water washed over his body, pleasant over his desk-sore muscles. He let himself relax a bit. No one was around. He could enjoy himself a little. 

His eyes fluttered shut as his body enjoyed the hot water. 

Suddenly, the Captain's eyes flashed in his mind. It was only for a second, but he'd seen the man's eyes before he'd shut his own. They weren't just plane violet. They were black around the edges. The violet darkening towards the centre as it finally turned black again in form of pupils. They were so deep, Fushimi thought he was going to fall in if he didn't close his eyes. His cheeks heated a little and he knew it was not because of the bath. The breath on his skin had been agonizingly too little. A tiny part of Fushimi had hoped for the things to go further. After the incident, He was suddenly aware of how muscular the man's arms and chest were. He remembered the feeling those calloused palms left in his wrists. He remembered the distinct smell the man seemed to radiate. Nothing too strong or masculine, yet the kind you could never forget. Some of Munakata's bangs had fallen over his face and Fushimi concluded they were soft. ' it'd he nice run fingers through them.. huh? Shit! No.. No.. ' 

Despite his protest his mind kept reminding him of the little details it had unconsciously picked up during the little incident. And suddenly he was thinking that the jolt he'd felt as their lips had brushed would be nice to feel again and he certainly wouldn't mind being trapped under them man. If anything the idea was exciting. 

And soon enough the physical evidence of his musings became apparent. 

"Tch! Great! I can't jerk off here!! I'll have to get a shower again! Damn that bastard! "

As his hand moved up and down his hard on, his mind helpfully supplied him with images of Munakata, some altered according to his imagination to suit the occasion. His muscles tensed again as the close came faster than ever before and finally he came with a muffled moan and sagged against the shower wall, tired. 

After regaining his breathing and bearings, he cleaned himself and made way for the changing room, smirking all the way. 

"I better finish that report quickly. " he said to himself as he pulled the last of his clothing on his body and left the bathing area. 

Walking fast towards the dorms second time that day though for an entirely different reason. 

**** 

It was 11:23 and he had almost given up any and every hope that his subordinate would show up. Guess he should just apologize in the morning and close the matter. He was about to get up and go to bed when there was soft knocking on his door. His face lighted up as a silver of hope made itself shown. 

He walked towards the door, not at all hurried. He didn't want to look like he was waiting. Besides the other had clearly taken his own time so he was allowed to take his own too. It was only fair. 

Finally getting to the door, He swiftly turned the door knob and pulled open the door. And surely there stood a casually dressed Fushimi with a file clutched in his hands. A grin made way on his face as he finally got what he wanted. 

"The report on Minato twins case sir. " Fushimi tried to say it calmly but the little shake due to anticipation and excitement regarding the things that "could happen" tonight were apparent in his voice as well as his eyes. 

Munakata's grin only stretched . 

"Very well. Come in. " 

The door shut close and in the next instant Fushimi was pushed up against it. He yelped in surprise as the file fell down on the floor. Mukanata didn't seem to mind so he ignored it as well and focused on the more "pressing" matters at hand. 

".. hmmm... why the sudden change of heart.?? " 

Hands confidently circled his waist and pulled him closer. He grabbed the sturdy shoulders to steady himself. 

"Some... umm. Situations.. you could say.. "   
Munakata chuckled and ducked down to kiss the young boy. He soon found out he liked how the younger tasted. Soon more tongue became involved and the air between them heated up. His hands slipped under the loose gray t-shirt and caressed the soft skin, exploring it. Fushimi seemed to like the feeling given how he moaned into the kiss. 

Fushimi's own hands slided from the shoulders upto the neck. His fingers twisted in the hair at the nape, scrapping the skin there. Soon he pulled his Captain even closer and stood on his tiptoes and angled his head into the kiss. 

The kiss which was sloppy at first turned into a heated makeout session soon enough. The elder's experienced tongue mapping out the nook and cranny of the younger's hot mouth while the latter's novice one poking out here and there trying to keep up with the pace. Soon the pleasure made him feel so lightheaded until he was entirely leaning against his superior. The bulges in the front of their pants had become noticeable and certainly painful. Deciding it was about time they did something about it Munakata gave one last suck on the younger's bottom lip and pulled away, albeit reluctantly.

The younger whined cutely as the kiss ended and tried to chase Munakata but the latter caught him. 

"Let's move somehwere a bit comfortable nee..? " 

His voice was husky and dripped of lust. Fushimi whined yet again clearly more affected than Munakata. 

So Munakata just smiled, amused and lifted up his subordinate like he would a princess (easily ignoring the half assed protests from his third) and carried him to bed. Upon reaching, He moved to carefully let down the younger. But Fushimi had a tight grip on him and they both ended up falling on the plush mattress. Fushimi's lips were back on Munakata's in no time. The impatience of the younger erupted another laugh from Munakata who pinned him down and restricted his movements. 

Fushimi was now positively and definitely annoyed. 

"What the fuck! Do you wanna do this or not!!? " 

"All in due time Fushimi. " 

A pleasant tingle ran down Fushimi's spine as his Captain finally dropped the annoying 'kun'. 

Munakata took his time pulling out a silky ribbon and tying Fushimi's wrists to the headboard. When he was done he sat back on his heels to admire the view which didn't disappoint him. 

Pale cheeks flushed a ruby red as the blue orbs gleamed as lust overtook the blown pupils. Kiss swollen lips parted as the younger's breath came out in pants as his chest heaved up and down. The prominent bulge in the crotch of his pants was more than obvious as a wet tent had started forming. Munakata couldn't wait to see what lay underneath those layers of clothes. 

"Kinky much Captain..? " Fushimi said seductively. 

Fushimi squirmed deliciously as his movement was restricted and pleasure forestalled. He wanted nothing more than to rip his clothes off and his Captain's too and just come by humping dry against his hot muscular body. At the same time he wanted those searing lips on his lips cheeks neck chest, everywhere it was possible for them to be. 

The thought of loosing his virginity tonight felt like a real turn on. He couldn't wait to see just how big his superior was and how wide he would stretch him. Lewd thoughts kept flowing in his mind as Munakata finally finished staring at him. 

"Not usually... but tonight's.... special.. "

He brought a hand to the younger's crotch and gave it a squeeze. The sensation felt so good yet not nearly enough as the younger moaned in need. 

"Ta-take it o-off... aahh... Captain... " 

Munakata smirked at his needy subordinate and leaned down to catch his earlobe between his teeth. 

"It's Reishi in bed.. " 

Now the younger smirked. 

"Ok-k.. Reishi..... fuck me.. " 

'Reishi ' finally set down to get rid of Fushimi's clothing. He slid down the sweatpants the other was wearing and was very pleased to find no underwear. The younger hissed as his cock was finally out of confinement. Reishi leaned down to give it a teasing lick and pulled away before anymore could happen. 

He got a "fuckin bastard" thrown at him for that but he was nothing but pleased. He parted the younger's milky white and soft thighs and settled in between. He brought his hand to other's aching need as his another hand went further to fondle the pinkish balls. 

Saruhiko let out a sigh of relief as hands finally touched him at the right places applying just the right pressure. He clenched the headboard tightly as his eyes fell shut, pleasure starting to rush through his blood. 

Saruhiko definitely made a delicious sight, thought Reishi as he leaned down to steal a kiss from those parted lips while his hands kept working up the other. Kiss turned into battle in no time. Saruhiko was a fast learner in every sense of the word as his now not-so-shy tongue came out to play with Reishi's. The temperature in between made there breath come out in small puffs as lips sucked insistently at each other's mouth. The elder's mouth soon abandoned the younger's and travelled down the latter's pale neck, leaving behind a wet trail, stopping only to nip and suck hotly at the sensitive skin. 

The very first hickey on his neck had him moaning nice and loud as the assault on his skin continued mercilessly. More moans spilled past his lips as those searing lips tasted every bit of his skin. As they descended towards his chest Reishi pushed up the t-shirt and latched on a nipple he couldn't help but let out an outrageously lewd moan which seemed to spur the other on. 

Reishi kept teasing the pink bud, rolling and pulling at it while his hand on the cock slowed a bit as his concentration diverted towards thoroughly teasing the younger's chest. The latter immediately bucked his hips as his grip on his cock slacked. Soon, both his hands left the younger's groin alone and wandered around on his skin-chest, sides, navel, inner thighs, everywhere they could reach. 

Saruhiko bucked his hips in the air and was relieved to find some friction as his bare groin rubbed against the elder's clothed one. Annoyed at the delay of events, he chased after the other's lips and bit in his bottom lip.. 

"Damn it.. Reishi... aahh... nnhh... hurry.. up.... ahhh... "

A deep chuckle resonated in his ears and then teeth closed in on his earlobe, whispering, 

"Impatient as always... Saruhiko... well but... we can't hurry... after all this is your first time.. we have to make it memorable.. "

Every single word sent a shiver down his spine, until he was shaking from head to toe purely out of excitement and arousal. Reishi straightened up and fished out lube from the bed side table drawer. He squirted a generous amount on his fingers. He leaned down to kiss the younger so that he would be distracted from the initial pain but only after warning him about what was to come. 

Even though he'd been expecting the finger, it still hit his senses hard when it did come. At first just littering around the sensitive wrinkled skin of his hole, cold and wet. He disliked it. But then the finger settled on his muscle and started rubbing it gently, slowly easing it's way in. It felt weird, to have something foreign touching him down there. Weird but not unwelcome. A part of him found the process extremely arousing and had him letting out a desperate whimper. Finally the finger tip eased in, stretching his ring a little painfully as it kept digging in deeper. 

Reishi stopped as his finger went all the way in. He pulled back to catch the other's expression, to see if it caused too much pain. Saruhiko's face was prettily flushed and his breathing had elevated considerably. Blue eyes cracked open as he cupped his cheek. 

"Can-can't we 'st... sk-skip.. thi-ss... "

"Oh you don't want to... I am putting in another okay? Your doing great... just breath... "

"Sh-shut up.--aahhh.. "prodding at his entrance and soon joined the first one. Then the third one. By the time he had all three fingers buried inside the boy, it was becoming harder by the second for Reishi to control his urge to just straight out fuck the boy. 

Taking deep breaths and marvelling at how much this teen was affecting him, he wiggled his fingers in the boy's tight heat, moving and rubbing against the soft sensitive inner walls. 

Saruhiko moaned at how it felt. To think just three fingers felt so good he couldn't even begin to imagine how his Captain's dick would feel inside of him. He was afraid though that he wouldn't last too long. His cock was already strained and leaking heavily on his stomach. Time seemed to drag as his Captain kept stretching him wide open, the friction against his inner walls setting his nerves on fire. Then suddenly the fingers inside him curled and touched a spot that had him seeing stars and screaming out. His cock spilled another trickle of his cum as that spot was hit again and again until he was experiencing the most intense and pleasurable orgasm ever. 

He could vaguely sense his semen on his stomach, making his skin all wet and sticky. But his nerves were too occupied sending the pleasure signals coursing through his nether regions to his brain to be able to feel anything else. 

His mouth opened in a silent cry as he peaked his orgasm and then struggled to take in mouthful of air as the moment passed. 

A deep chuckle was heard again and Saruhiko wondered if his ears were ringing. 

"How cute.. you came with just fingers up your ass... "

Silky ribbon came undone as his hands went slack on the soft mattress. Just as he thought it was over bands were on him again, pulling his t-shirt over his head and turning him to lay on his tummy. 

Reishi reveled in the view presented to him for a few seconds before picking up the ribbon again, this time tying the wrists behind the younger's back. 

 

The end

**Author's Note:**

> Of course I had to leave it at that!!! 
> 
>  
> 
> I do want to write the smut part though I'm not sure when it'll be up.! 
> 
> Hope u enjoyed   
> Kudos and comments are appreciated ♡♡


End file.
